


Where Does The Rabbit Go While It's In The Hat? The Answer May Surprise You

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [113]
Category: Dicey Dungeons (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person Limited, my headcanons let me show you them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: A chance meeting.
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Kudos: 2





	Where Does The Rabbit Go While It's In The Hat? The Answer May Surprise You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in June 2020. Prompt: Red Herring.

Stepping up to the stage, Gardener groaned, pulling his hat over his face. The last person he'd ever expected to see again, _here_ , what were the odds?

Knowing Lady Luck, guaranteed. He didn't know why he bothered asking.

Letting his paw fall, he glanced out at his former acquaintance. After all these years, would Magician still recognise him? Or would he be free at last? As free as any minion in a dungeon could be, anyway.

Magician looked up for the first time. "Grover?"

All Gardener could do was shake his head. In the end, that was all it took.


End file.
